Blood Love
by Yuihoriana
Summary: Odiaba seguir temiendo aquello que había pasado tiempo atrás, detestaba esta vulnerabilidad que me perseguía cada noche, pero el peor de mis miedos era verla a ella en mis sueños sufriendo bajos las manos de Hyot, ¿por qué estaba teniendo estas pesadillas? y lo más importante ¿por qué ella y no yo? Acaso esta vez no podré salvarla...
1. Mad love

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo Rizzles! Espero que la historia (aunque corta) sea de su total agrado, ya saben que cualquier opinión pueden dejarme sus reviews.  
>Pd: La historia solo consta de 4 capítulos. <em>

* * *

><p>"Mad Love"<p>

Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres; era el tiempo en que ocurría todo, sus ojos se cerraban evitando mostrar miedo y dolor, su rostro se convertía en una hoja en blanco en la cual no se podía observar emoción alguna, ni siquiera miedo o dolor; simplemente era como si cada unas de sus emociones y sensaciones se borraran de su mente y cuerpo. Uno, dos, tres, era el número de movimientos que hacia para lograr que despertara gritando y transpirando como si hubiese corrido 1000 kilómetros en tiempo récord. Abrí mis ojos de golpe al volver a tener el mismo sueño, sin embargo estas ultimas noches yo no era quien estaba en el frío suelo clavada por el filoso bisturí, envuelta en pánico y desesperación siendo observada por Hyot; en su rostro siempre veía la misma expresión de satisfacción y devoción, el deseo de ver sufrir lentamente a sus víctimas y sobre todo verme ahí tendida sin siquiera poder defenderme. Odiaba seguir temiendo aquello que había pasado tiempo atrás, detestaba esta vulnerabilidad que me perseguía cada noche aumentando así mi falta de sueño, sin embargo el miedo que sentía iba más allá de encontrarme en la misma situación, sino verla a ella en mi lugar y yo... simplemente observando como un espectador más sin ninguna posibilidad de ayudarla.

Observé el reloj indicando las 4:00 a.m. era un hecho, esta sería la sexta noche sin poder dormir y aquello comenzaba a mermar mi capacidad de concentración y tomando en cuenta que trabajaba como detective para la policía de Boston sin duda era un gran problema. Suspiré molesta e intenté conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero este jamás llegó por lo cual decidí levantarme y ver televisión en lo que amanecía y regresara de nuevo al trabajo.

-Jane- Escuché a lo lejos una voz familiar- Jane- Volvía a repetir mi nombre pero con una nota de miedo- Jane- Esta vez se escuchaba tan cerca que mi mente evocó las mismas imágenes de mi pesadilla. Ella estaba en el piso clavada por dos bisturíes en sus manos y con una herida en la yugular; su sangre emanaba con rapidez, su cuerpo comenzaba a verse pálido, sus ojos perdían aquel hermosos color verde y sus labios pintados de un sutil rosa se tornaban azules... la estaba perdiendo.- ¡Maura!- Grité con desespero y me aferré a algo o alguien.

-Jane tranquila- Escuché su preocupación, abrí mis ojos y sentí como me aferraba a su cintura, sentí el frío sudor recorrer toda mi espalda, mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y una fuerte transpiración.- Tranquila ya estoy aquí- Me atrajo a su cuerpo con un brazo mientras que con el otro acariciaba mi enredado cabello. No entendía porque estaba teniendo esta nueva clase de pesadillas, ¿por qué Maura aparecía en ella? Intenté controlar mi respiración pero era casi imposible, me aterraba la idea de perderle.- Jane fue solo una pesadilla aquí estoy mírame, Jane- Oculté mi rostro entre su pecho y aspiré con fuerza su exquisito perfume. Me separé un poco y divisé sus hermosos ojos verdes, ella estaba ahí a salvo sin herida alguna. Me incorporé en el sofá y esperé a que ella hiciera alguna pregunta pero solo se limitó a esperar.

-Tomaré un baño rápido y nos vamos a la estación de policía- Dije sin siquiera explicar mi comportamiento, ella solo me observó y no mencionó nada.

Durante el trayecto de mi departamento a la estación no se habló nada de lo que me había ocurrido y me alegraba que esta vez no se pusiera a interrogarme como otras veces lo había hecho, quizás mi forma de abrazarla la había tomado por sorpresa o incluso escuchar su nombre salir de mis labios en un grito de miedo, como sea el tema jamás se abordo. Al llegar todo el personal se encontraba en calma hoy tenía pinta que sería "un día de esos" en los cuales los criminales se tomaban un pequeño descanso. Me despedí de Maura como todos los días en el elevador, ella presionó el botón para ir a la morgue mientras yo me dirigiría a homicidios. Entré al elevador y esperé a que las puertas cerraran pero estas habían sido detenidas por una delicada mano.

-No creas que lo que ocurrió en la mañana lo pasaré por alto, tenemos que hablar- Dijo al retirar la mano y permitir que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. Maldije por dentro al creer que ella no preguntaría, pero como pude pensar aquello conociendo a Maura, sabía que me haría decirle todo y temía expresarle que mis pesadillas y mi falta te sueño estaban relacionadas por unos estúpidos sueños en donde ella estaba presente. Intenté olvidar el tema ocupándome en algún caso o algo que me distrajera.

-Jane bue...días- Dijo Frost al verme- Veo que alguien no ha dormido esta última semana, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Por supuesto, solo es que ha habido una serie que no he podido dejar de ver y me he desvelado viéndola- Mentí. Está era como la quinta excusa que decía para encubrir mi falta de sueño.- Pero esta noche creo debería dormir un poco- Dije sonriendo y evitando más pregunta al respeto.- ¿Hay algún caso en que ocuparnos?

-Por suerte estamos libres, solo hay que hacer algunos papeleos pero Korsak y yo nos hemos encargado de ello-Respondió dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al monitor.

-Creo que la Dra. Isles tenía un caso que se le había asignado, quizás puedas entretenerte en ello- Sugirió Korsak al no dejar de ver un video de gatitos caminando por una parque.

-Está bien, si me necesitan estaré abajo- Dije al salir de la oficina y dirigirme a la oficina de Maura.

En verdad estaba esperando que el día estuviera tranquilo, necesitaba dormir aunque fuera unos escasos minutos y solo lo había conseguido en la oficina de Maura en donde el silencio prevalecía sin importar el ruido que estuviera haciendo alrededor. Su oficina la había acondicionado de tal forma que nadie podía interrumpir sus pensamientos, una especie de "cuarto del silencio" así es como ella había descrito su nueva decoración. Entré a la morgue y divise su silueta inclinada sobre el cuerpo estudiando cada milímetro de su piel, lo observaba como si una pintura se tratase, quizás aquella dedicación la había adquirido de su madre. Esperé a que ella terminara la autopsia pero los minutos pasaban y Maura no movía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, me acerqué y susurré en su odio que el cadáver jamás hablaría, ella se sobresaltó y soltó el bisturí que tenía en su mano derecha, me observó con enojo y cuando estuvo a punto de reprimirme algo vio en mi que la dejo sin habla, giré hacia atrás en busca de alguien pero solo estábamos el cadáver, ella y yo.

-¿Ocurre algo Maura?- Dije siguiendo su mirada- No hay nadie atrás de mi- Reí al acercarme a la mesa y observa el cadáver que segundos antes estaba estudiando con determinación- Puedo preguntar porque no reaccionaste durante varios minutos, era como si esperaras que el cadáver hablara- Dije riendo.

-Simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí? Por lo qué sé, no hay ningún caso hasta este momento- Preguntó conociendo ya la respuesta.

-¿Ya terminaste con tu autopsia?-

-Siempre a la defensiva Detective- Rió al terminar de coser el cuerpo.- Adelántate, sólo me lavaré las manos y me cambió, te veo ahí- Dijo al alejarse de mi y comenzar con sus procedimientos.

La esperé dentro de su oficina, tomé asiento en su extraña e incómoda silla roja la cual no sabía para que demonios la tenía si era de lo más molesta; observé los pequeños cuadros que había cambiado y me sobresaltó ver la pequeña escena que describía. Se trataban de 3 cuadros quizás no más de 50 centímetros, dos de ellos tenían pintados dos manos sujetando cada una un bisturí, el fondo era de un negro mezclado con diferentes tonos de rojo, mientras que el cuadro de en medio estaba pintado un corazón cubierto por varios cortes y suturas; fue algo perturbador y aquello no había sido bueno pues las imágenes se arremolinaban en mi mente proyectándose al mismo tiempo, aquella escena me resultaba un tanto familiar, busqué el nombre del autor pero no había firma ni nada que dijera quien lo había pintado. Intenté recordar desde cuando Maura tenía aquellos cuadros pero jamás me había percatado de la decoración. Regresé de nuevo a la silla a esperarla y al llegar su sonrisa había iluminado su rostro, desvié la mirada y espere a que terminara de llenar el papeleo habitual después de la autopsia, al entregarlo cerró con seguro las puertas y bajo las cortinas de las ventanas evitando así que alguien pudiera ver lo que ella estuviera haciendo.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esos cuadros?- Pregunté al caminar de nuevo a ellos y observarlos con detenimiento- Jamás los había visto- Dije pensativa sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Hace apenas unos días quizás cinco o seis, alguien los envió y los dejaron en mi oficina, no había remitente por lo que supuse que se trataba de algún admirador- Explicó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo- Incluso puedo asegurar que el admirador es alguno de mis trabajadores, porque la escena la puedo traducir con la disección del cuerpo- Explicó al colocarse a mi lado- Como puedes observar ambas manos tienen el bisturí ¿cierto? Las cuales fueron empleadas para indagar en el corazón, razón por la cual tiene varios cortes y suturas minimizando el concepto en una de las partes más importante del cuerpo-

-Apuesto a que fue la interna nueva- Bufé molesta al dejarme caer en el sofá y cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho. Odiaba que las estudiantes flirtearan con Maura y peor aún lo hacían frente a mi como si yo no existiera.-

-¿Otra vez el mismo tema? Ya habíamos dejado en claro que yo jamás he hecho nada para que ellas actúen de esa forma, sólo es admiración por ser su superior y ya, una vez que termine su internado su "amorío" acabará también- Explicó al acomodar mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y comenzar a jugar con los rizos de mi cabello- Anda Jane no puedes estar molesta aún por lo que ocurrió hace seis días con, ¿cuál era su nombre?- Se cuestionó intentando recordar el nombre de su alumna quien le había dado un beso.

-Kate- Dije en tono molesto- Tú tonta alumna se llama Kate, y sí aún estoy molesta porque al parecer tardaste segundos en reaccionar- Recordé cuando ambas estaban una frente a la otra observando las anotaciones que habían obtenido tras haber revisado el cuerpo de un niño de escasos 10 años el cual había sido apuñalado a sangre fría. Maura estaba absorta redactando lo que había encontrado; restos de cabello, marcas de anillos y pequeños hilos provenientes de una camisa de algodón.- Estabas tan absorta en tu trabajo que ella aprovechó.

-¡Exacto! Estaba haciendo mi trabajo y jamás me percate de ella, no es alguien en quien me fijaría teniendo en cuenta a una alta, inteligente, sexy y muy irritable detective- Explicó acercando su rostro al mío para robarme un pequeño beso- Así que podrías por favor terminar tu rabieta y regresar a mi casa para que puedas dormir como la gente normal- Ordenó sonriendo y colocando la música que lograba conseguir que durmiera. -En verdad Jane esta es el sexto día que no puedes dormir, ¿has visto las ojeras que tienes? Te recuerdo que el sueño es importante para el cuerpo ya que si lo privas de este tendrás…

-Maura por favor- La interrumpí- Vamos solo quiero dormir aunque sea 40 minutos, en este momento no tenemos ningún caso y dudo que este así toda la mañana por ello quiero aprovechar y dormir un poco, podrías- Supliqué

-¿Por qué no simplemente regresas a mi casa?- Exigió- Desde que regresaste a tu departamento no has podido dormir, lo cuál significa que me extrañas demasiado como para perder tu sueño, ya que la falta de sueño muchas de las veces se asocia con la ansiedad la cual tiende a crearse debido a que existen problemas ya sean de trabajo o personales.

-Si guardas silencio durante los próximos 40 minutos prometo regresar- Exclamé cerrando los ojos.- ¿Podrías?

-Esta bien- Respondió

Maura tenía razón desde que había ido a quedarme a mi departamento los sueños comenzaron a presentarse cada vez que intentaba dormir y lucían tan reales que el miedo a vivir otra vez me obligaban a mantenerme despierta, pero al estar a su lado me sentía segura y capaz de conciliar el sueño sin problema alguno. La música ayudaba a relajarme llevándome a un escenario de paz y tranquilidad.

La noche había recaído y tras ella los ruidos mermaban, me encontraba sentada en la esquina de la cama de mi habitación, desabrochándome los botones de la blusa, después de un intenso día de trabajo lo único que deseaba era dormir pero mi pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar que la puerta se había cerrado y ahí estaba Maura vistiendo únicamente una camisa blanca, la escasa luz era suficiente para ver su cuerpo exquisitamente delineado por las sombras que dejaba tras de si; observé su andar tan elegante y provocativo al caminar colocándose frente a mí. No podía quitar la mirada de ella, sentía que tenía dificultades al respirar al perderme en aquel par de esmeraldas y delicados labios pintados de un rojo carmesí, aquello si que me estaba matando, jamás había imaginado que Maura se presentará en mi habitación de esa manera, pronuncié su nombre y escuché como mi voz había salido más ronca, ella sonrió de satisfacción, se inclinó y beso mi mejilla, despacio alargando cada beso, cada caricia que sus labios me proporcionaban hasta llegar a su objetivo, el beso comenzó lento, inocente, provocador. Me levanté de un solo movimiento y la atraje a mí inclinando su rostro y devorando sus labios; ella tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y aumentó el ritmo, sentía como su lengua exigía que la explorará sin miedo, acepté su invitación, sus labios eran tan suaves que podría besarla toda la noche y jamás saciarme de ellos. Descendí mi mano y comencé a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa hasta dejar expuesto su cuerpo, me separé un poco y la contemplé como si ángel fuese, amaba como caía su cabello por sus hombros, de un hermoso rubio de diferentes matices, su sonrojo me incitó a explorar su cuerpo, sentir su tersa piel arder bajo mis caricias, un gemido salió de su voz.

-Te necesito Maura- Dije en susurros al depositarla sobre la cama, la observé y besé hasta descender a sus pechos- Te amo- Dije al llevarme uno de sus pezones a mi boca y comenzarlo a morder, amaba su voz, deseaba escucharla decir mi nombre.- Di mi nombre una vez más- Exigí al descender mis besos hasta su abdomen- Di mi nombre Maura, o te torturaré hasta agotarte- Susurré besando sus costillas y acariciando sus piernas-

-Jane- Dijo entre jadeos- Jane- Volvió a repetir.

-Una vez más.

-Jane, despierta- Sentí mi cuerpo ser movido con brusquedad- Abrí mis ojos y la luz me lastimó por unos segundos; vi el rostro de Maura completamente sonrojado, me levanté de golpe a recordar lo que estaba soñando ¿por qué justamente ahora tenía es clase de sueños?- ¿Qué ocurre?- Intenté sonar normal, pero mi voz había sonado más ronca de lo normal.

- Si tanto me necesitas por que no te quedas a dormir en mi casa- Dijo al besarme y romper con ello la razón por la cual había decidido quedarme en mi departamento. Era verdad ella me hacia falta, necesitaba tenerla cerca y despertar cada mañana por sus besos y traviesas carias, Maura mantenía a raya mis temores, deseaba en estos momento estar en otro lado con ella. Todo había ocurrido tan repentino, hace algunos meses éramos solamente "amigas" pero ambas sabíamos que había algo más, y solo bastaron unos cuantos tragos uno que otro coqueteo para terminar ahí bajo la lluvia besándonos como si ambas quisiéramos recuperar el tiempo perdido, los besos, las caricias de las cuales nos habíamos privado la una a la otra, pero sabíamos que esto aunque era nuevo no se sentía extraño porque en el fondo sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Dije algo entre sueños?- Pregunté en un pequeño susurro.

-Está es la segunda vez que sueñas conmigo, aunque dudo que el primero sueño haya sido muy agradable, pero puedo asegurar de que trataba el segundo, así qué ¿significa que ya no estoy castigada?- Cuestionó en un tono infantil, yo la observé y besé por ultima vez sus labios, me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir- Salí de su oficina sin siquiera darle una respuesta, simplemente necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas, aún no estaba segura de lo que haría, sin embargo sentí que estaba lastimando a Maura con mi indecisión. Crucé la mesa de la morgue y al llegar a la puerta Maura me detuvo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Rizzoli- Contesté al escuchar la voz de Frost decirme que había un caso que teníamos que asistir- En seguida voy para allá- Finalicé la llamada.

-¿Regresarás esta noche?- Sonaba en un tono de suplica, sus ojos estaban cristalinos anunciando que si elegía la respuesta incorrecta rompería en llanto y odiaba verla en ese estado.

-Lo haré Maura, siempre regreso a tu lado, jamás podría durar demasiado tiempo alejada de ti, a veces soy una idiota celosa, de nuevo gracias por todo Maura- La besé- Esta noche dudo que vaya a dormir otra vez, aunque será por otra razón- Expresé saliendo de la morgue y dirigiéndome a mi oficina antes de que Maura comenzara con un ataque de vergüenza.

.

-Tardaste mucho, ¿acaso la Dra. Isles no te dejaba ir? - Cuestionó Korsak burlándose. No sé si era mi imaginación pero comenzaba a sospechar que mi relación con Maura ya no era tan secreta pues las indirectas que mis compañeros incluso mi madre comenzaban a ser más constantes de lo habitual.

-Ha Ha, muy gracioso- Dije ignorando su comentario.- ¿Qué tenemos esta vez?- Pregunté cambiando el tema.

-Al parecer una joven de escasos 25 años, causa de la muerte aún desconocida- Explico Frost mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador.- Encontraron el cuerpo en unas bodegas que se localizan a unos 20 minutos de aquí, no se halló ningún testigo. Se cree que el homicidio se efectuó hace 3 días, aún no estamos seguros hasta no confirmarlo con la autopsia.- Relató en el trascurso del camino.

Al llegar a las bodegas, el equipo de policía y forenses ya tenían asegurado el lugar evitando así la contaminación de la escena del crimen; a lo lejos divisé una espesa cabellera rubia, sin duda era Maura examinando con precisión el cuerpo de la víctima. Nos acercamos y vi que la mujer que yacía en el piso lucía como Maura, el mismo tono de cabello, piel blanca, esa forma elegante de vestir; cerré los ojos por un momento y recordé aquella pesadilla; no podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo, vi la posición de su cuerpo era idéntico como lo había visto, sus manos tenían marcas de haber sido clavadas con algún objeto y en su cuello un hilo de sangre brotaba de el. Me acerqué más y Maura me detuvo al parecer llevaba minutos explicándome lo que había ocurrido. Intenté despejar mi mente y prestarle atención pero me era imposible borrar aquella escena y más teniendo a Maura a mi lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Me cuestionó Frost al ver mi rostro pálido-

-Fue Hyot- Dije sin más.

Maura observó el cuerpo una vez más antes de hablar, sus ojos mostraban preocupación por mi respuesta, pero ella jamás daba una explicación sin antes haber examinado el cuerpo, sin embargo al ver la reacción que había tenido se arriesgo a hablar.

-Jane las marcas en sus manos y cuello pudieron ser hechas de diferente manera, además no muestra indicios de haber luchado- Explicó Maura señalándome las muñecas de la víctima. – Como puedes ver, esto fue echo por alguien más – Dijo al tomar mis manos al percatarse del movimiento involuntario debido a lo ocurrido con él. – Ya he tomado los datos que necesito el resto lo examinaré en la morgue, hay algunas marcas que encuentro un tanto sospechosas y me gustaría analizarlos mejor.

Frost asintió y ordenó que se llevaran el cuerpo a la morgue, mientras él tomaba declaraciones de los policías. Observé que Maura indicaba que tomarán algunas fotos más y al dejarla sola vi como una pila de cajas de madera iban a caer directo sobre ella, corrí los escasos metros que nos separaban y la aparte de un solo golpe, cubrí su rostro con mi pecho y dejé que ella callera sobre mi evitando así lastimarla. El ruido de las cajas se escucho por toda la bodega, durante varios segundos nadie hacia ningún movimiento hasta que yo grité que examinaran el lugar, Frost y Korsak se acercaron de inmediato y nos ayudaron a ponernos de pie, examiné a Maura con rapidez buscando alguna herida, solo su ropa se había ensuciado pero estaba intacta, ella no reaccionaba solo se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Te encuentras bien Maura?- La cuestioné

-Si estoy bien, solo me asuste, supongo que nadie esperaba que un tonelada de cajas callera sobre mi- Dijo nerviosa abrazándose a si misma.

-Esto no es normal, algo me dice que Hyot está detrás de todo esto, digo es obvio las marcas son las mismas que él hace para torturar a sus víctimas, el lugar casualmente cerca de la estación de policía donde trabajo y ahora misteriosamente una tonelada de madera cae sobre Maura- Exclamé molesta al ver que nadie tomaba enserio mi teoría.

-Debo analizar el cuerpo Jane, te veo en la estación.

-Tú no irás sola a ninguna parte- Sujeté su brazo impidiendo que regresara.- Ustedes encárguense de aquí, busquen por todos lados, todos cometen errores aunque sean mínimos- Ordené al dirigirme junto a Maura a su auto.

-No debiste hacer eso Jane, ahora si creo que ha quedado claro que no somos "solo amigas"- Dijo avergonzada al subirse al auto.

-Maura, estuviste a punto de morir aplastada y lo único que piensas es ¿en el qué dirán?- La reprimí al azotar la puerta del auto. En cuanto vi que nadie estaba a nuestro alrededor atraje a Maura a mi pecho y la abracé como si fuera la última vez, la besé con miedo a perderla, ella entendió mi reacción y comenzó a sollozar casi en silencio- Eres un tonta sabes y al diablo lo que piensen, te amo y ese sentimiento nadie lo cambiará, temí haberte perdido- Susurré acariciando su cabello- Además tú habías dicho que ya no querías ocultarlo más.

-Pero aquí estoy gracias a ti y por supuesto que no quiero hacerlo, pero siempre hay maneras de hacerlo- Dijo riendo- Yo también te amo Jane - Beso mi mejilla y regreso de nuevo a su asiento, nos dirigimos a la estación para comenzar a investigar lo que al parecer era un homicidio.


	2. Everybody says

"_Everybody says"_

Llegamos el edificio y aún no había rastros de Frost ni Korsak, entramos y nos dirigimos al elevador, al cerrarse las puertas tomé la mano de Maura con fuerza, como si algo pudiese ocurrirle, ella entendió y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, sabía que aún tenía miedo por lo ocurrido, pero lo ocultaría pues no deseaba crear preocupaciones innecesarias. La atraje a mi pecho, necesitaba asegurarme que ella estaba ahí conmigo, había experimentado el mayor miedo que jamás pude imaginar y era perderla. Los segundos se volvieron eternos y ahí estábamos abrazándonos como si fuese la última vez que lo hiciéramos, nos separamos un poco y besé sus labios. Al llegar a la morgue las puertas se abrieron y sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado tomadas de las manos, a lo lejos divise a una mujer correr a nuestra dirección aunque su andar era desigual como si hubiese sufrido alguna lesión; al llegar se trataba de Kate la interna de Maura, en su rostro pude observar miedo y preocupación, me llamó la atención la forma en que la veía pero para mi asombro ella tomó la mano de Maura como si fuesen grandes amigas.

-Dra. Isles ¿se encuentra bien?- Cuestionó observando todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida- Supe lo que había ocurrido en la bodega- Dijo sin soltar su mano.

-¿Llegó el cuerpo o alguno de los detectives?- Le cuestioné extrañada al saber sobre lo que había ocurrido y al mismo tiempo retiré su mano sobre la de Maura.

-No aún no llegan- Dijo sin pensar en su respuesta y solo observar lo que había hecho.

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar- Respondió Maura al observarme con regaño.

-Si nos disculpas tenemos trabajo que hacer- Finalicé la conversación dirigiendo a Maura hacia su oficina.

-¿Enserio Jane? – Preguntó sentándose en su silla, recargando los codos sobre el escritorio y comenzar a masajear sus sienes.

-Lo siento, pero es que, ¿no es extraño que supiera lo que ocurrió si ni siquiera ha llegado nadie de los que estuvieron en la escena salvo nosotras?- Le cuestioné, pero ella permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos.- ¿Quieres que te traiga un analgésico?

-No es dolor de cabeza lo que tengo, sino apenas estoy siendo consiente de lo que ocurrió en la bodega, si no hubieras estado a escasos metros de mi…

-Hey, tranquila Maura, siempre estoy a tu lado y siempre lo estaré. Llegaré al fondo de esto- Intenté calmar sus miedos al rodearla entre mis brazos. Besé su mejilla hasta descender a sus labios y besarlos suavemente, sentí como su cuerpo se iba relajando, la incité a que abriera un poco su boca y poder permitirme explorarla, descendí mi mano por toda su espalda proporcionándole pequeñas caricias hasta que un gemido broto de su garganta, mordí su labio inferior y tomé entre mi mano uno de sus pechos, sentí como su piel comenzaba a arder en deseo y el miedo que minutos antes había sentido ya había sido eliminado de su mente; me separé un poco y vi su rostro envuelto en puro placer, le di un beso rápido y me aparté al escuchar que el cuerpo había llegado.- Creo que continuaremos esto en la noche- Le sonreí divertida al verla completamente roja.

-¡Jane!- Me reprimió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.- No podré salir de inmediato- Dijo observando como su labios estaba ligeramente inflamado y su ropa desaliñada.

-Iré arriba a recrear el caso, cualquier cosa que encuentres házmelo saber y una cosa, no abandones el edificio sin avisarme- Dije despreocupada por lo que había hecho en ella.

-No se saldrá con la suya Detective Rizzoli- Exclamó al dirigirse a recibir el cuerpo.

Salí del lugar con un buen estado de ánimo pese a lo que había ocurrido, al menos sabía que Maura estaría bien y yo tenía que encontrar rápido al culpable que había ocasionado todo esto. Entré a mi oficina y al ver a Frost esté se dirigió a mi preocupado y comenzó a explicarme lo que habían encontrado.

Se trataba de una joven de 24 años de edad de nombre Stacy Silly, cursaba su último semestre en la Universidad de Boston en la carrera de Medicina Forense, había solicitado realizar su internado aquí en el departamento forense junto a Maura. Korsak me entregó una carpeta en donde venían varios diplomas, así como sus notas escolares, la carta proveniente de la universidad y por supuesto una carta de respuesta con la firma de Maura. La leí con cuidado y todo parecía estar en orden. Observé la foto y no pude evitar no pensar en la forense, lucía exactamente igual a la joven que encontramos muerta. Todo comenzaba a enlazarse poco a poco, pero a una dirección la cual no me estaba gustando del todo.

-¿Hay algún vínculo con Hyot?- Cuestioné al ver las fotos tomadas en la bodega-Esto parece obra de él, solo basta con ver las fotos y ver que las marcas son como las que él haría, todo esto es su estilo.

-No nos desviemos del caso Jane, no podemos asegurar que haya sido él sin el reporte forense- Dijo Korsak finalizando el tema.

-Frost investiga su dirección, si tuvo novio, cuándo fue la última vez que se vio.

Todos comenzamos a buscar más información sobre la víctima, sin embargo no encontrábamos una pista que nos vinculará con algún sospechoso, era como si le homicidio hubiese estado muy bien planeado. Lo único que encontramos era que la víctima no vivía con sus padres, no mantenía ninguna relación amorosa ni amistosa con alguien del campus ni mucho menos externo; su casa quedaba a las afueras de Boston por lo que el trayecto de la universidad a su casa era de al menos 2 horas. Alcé la vista al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de los tacones de Maura, portaba una carpeta con las fotos y los análisis tomados del cuerpo. Los analicé y al parecer la víctima había muerto por sobredosis de heroína y después las marcas habían sido hechas. Releí el reporte varias veces hasta que Korsak me llamó, lo observé por un segundo y regresé mi vista a la carpeta.

No dudaba de la capacidad de Maura, pero este reporte me parecía que era incorrecto, Hyot no era la clase de persona que mataba a sus víctimas sin verla sufrir mientras la torturaba, aquí había un error.

-Dudo que este informe sea el correcto ¿Podrías revisar de nuevo el análisis toxicológico?- Dije al regresar de nuevo a mi escritorio.

-Jane no confundas el caso- Dijo Korsak al tomar el reporte y comenzarlo a leer- Como puedes ver tiene una marca de una jeringa en su brazo; además todo esto es muy diferente al estilo de él ¿porqué no solo lo dejas ir?- Exclamó fastidiado.

-¡Korsak por dios! Que otras señales quieres ver cuando todo apunta a que él irá tras Maura- Exclamé molesta al escuchar como nadie lograba entender lo que la evidencia mostraba.

-Jane, quizás solo fueron coincidencias y nada más, además él siempre ha estado interesado en ti, ¿porqué ahora sería yo su objetivo?- Me cuestionó Maura sin siquiera pensar que aquella pregunta dejaba ver con facilidad la respuesta, pero al parecer tanto Korsak como Frost guardaron silencio.

-Si no te has dado cuenta Maura, las coincidencias están sobrevaloradas aquí, así que podrías revisar otra vez los exámenes- Pedí.

-Está bien pediré que los vuelvan hacer, pero jamás cometo errores en mi trabajo.- Dijo saliendo del lugar molesta y sin mencionar nada más.

Tomé las fotos y las coloqué junto con la evidencia. Las observé por varios minutos pero no existía alguna relación entre cada una. Frost me informó que habían encontrado la dirección exacta de la casa, tomé mis cosas y salimos. En el transcurso del camino el silencio se hizo presente, yo me encontraba absorta intentando formular alguna hipótesis que me permitiera actuar en contra de alguien al menos para descartar que él no estuviera relacionado en este caso. Al llegar la casa se encontraba en una silencio absoluto, todo estaba acomodado meticulosamente, buscamos por todo el recinto pero no había nada que nos dijera algo. Observé la vista que proporcionaba la ventana y a lo lejos divisé una pequeña cabaña, le indiqué a Frost que quizás aquel lugar nos diera alguna pista.

Entramos a la cabaña y todo parecía lucir normal, el espacio aunque era reducido era el ideal para que habitara una persona. Las pequeñas ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas telas negras impidiendo así el paso de la luz del sol, ocultando tras las sombras los detalles del lugar. Caminamos entre los muebles hasta encender una pequeña luz que escasamente permitía ver el interior del lugar. Había en el centro del recinto una mesa de madera decorada con un mantel a cuadros color rojo, en el fondo una pila de cajas de cartón ocupaban la mayor parte de lo que se suponía era la sala. Las paredes estaban decoradas de extraños cuadros al oleo con escenas de diferentes partes del cuerpo humano, las observé con detenimiento, sentía que aquella técnica ya la había visto en otro lugar, quizás el caso estaba volviéndome completamente paranoica, pero sin duda aquellas escenas significaban algo. Encendí una pequeña lámpara que apuntaba hacia una pared cubierta por una delgada madera, al removerlo mi mente quedó en shock al observar las fotos de diversos cuerpos diseccionados y clavados por bisturís. Tomé una de las fotos y la observé con detenimiento, la víctima se trataba de una joven de escasos 16 años, su rostro tenía una expresión de miedo y desesperación al igual que todas las víctimas que estaban en la pared. Retrocedí varios pasos hasta toparme con un maletín plateado, lo levanté y al abrirlo el destello de varios bisturís lastimó mi vista. Al parecer la víctima no era del todo inocente, sin embargo ¿cómo era posible que nadie hubiera notado su trabajo? Es decir, aunque los cuerpos mostraban un mismo patrón parecía imposible que pasará desapercibida.

-Llama al equipo y que lleven todo esto al departamento, necesitamos investigar porque esta joven tenía estas fotos y tantos bisturíes- Dije intentando remover las imágenes de mis pesadillas.

-Crees que esto tenga que ver con la Dra. Isles, alguna clase de rivalidad, quiero decir que la victima haya deseado superarla y por eso decidió practicar por su propia cuenta- Cuestionó Frost saliendo del lugar.

-Podría ser, pero sigue estando la pregunta de ¿quién la mato y porqué?

Al tomar lo necesario salimos de la cabaña y nos dirigimos directo al departamento, explicamos a Korsak lo que habíamos encontrado y sumamos la foto que había traído conmigo, él la observó pero no reconoció la víctima. Mientras esperábamos la evidencia tomé el reporte que Maura había hecho y me dirigí de nuevo a la morgue. No había estado convencida de la causa de la muerte, había algo que no cuadraba y mi instinto jamás se equivocaba. Al llegar la vi observando al cadáver mientras era asistida por una de sus internistas sin duda se trataba de Kate, entre sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, espere a que alguna de ellas alzara la vista pero parecían absortas.

-Dra. Isles ¿cree haya cometido un error con el examen toxicológico?- Preguntó en un tono infantil.

-Oh no claro que no, solo es que la detective Rizzoli a veces saca conjeturas sin siquiera esperar los resultados de la autopsia- Dijo Maura intentado calmar el miedo de la joven.

-Mis conjeturas siempre son acertadas Dra. Isles- Respondí molesta por su comentario. Ambas mujeres me observaron desconcertadas al verme ahí frente a ellas como si un fantasma se tratase.- Y podría sacar nuevamente el examen Dra. Isles- Dije entregando la carpeta con su reporte.

-Kate, podrías encargarte del examen, mientras le explico a la Detective el nuevo hallazgo.

-Por supuesto- Respondió al verme con odio y tomar la carpeta que le había entregado a Maura.

-Jane me has asustado- Dijo en susurro al ver como la interna se alejaba de nosotros.

-¿Conjeturas sin sentido? Has visto siquiera como me ha mirado, parecía enojada por haber llegado- Dije sin dejar de observar la dirección que había tomado.

-Lo dije solo para calmarla, estaba asustada. ¿Enojada? Jane por favor, creo que necesitas dormir más.- Respondió entregándome un par de guantes de látex. - Esto es lo que quería enseñarte, aquí esta la marca de lo que fue sin duda un torniquete el cual lo usaron para la heroína- Explicó.- Sin embargo el tiempo no concuerda con el lapso de su muerte, pero según el examen toxicológico muestra que la victima murió de una sobredosis, es un poco extraño de explicar pero el asesino fue muy meticuloso pues jamás la había visto es como si hubiese muerto dos veces- Explicó diseccionando su corazón.

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo que nuestro homicida le creo dos muertes al mismo tiempo? Pero, sigo creyendo que no tiene coherencia, para que clavarla y hacerle una herida en el cuello si al final la mató de sobredosis.- Expliqué- Por cierto descubrimos que la joven que esta sobre tu mesa iba ser tu interna, es extraño que no la recordaras, es como una mini Maura- Reí

-Jamás la había visto- Respondió observando la información que Korsak había encontrado- Esta sin duda no es mi firma, yo jamás haría la "L" de esa forma, además mi trazo es continuo y delgado y si observas bien, estos trazos lucen como si se hubiesen hechos pausado y eso siempre de debe sin duda a que hacen la firma sin dejar de ver la firma original y la mente no logra procesar los pequeños detalles sino que intenta recrear lo más parecido posible..- Explicó Maura al tomar una hoja y hacer su firma.- Ves, hay una gran diferencia entre una firma y otra.

-Entonces o la joven falsificó la carta o alguien le hizo creer que había sido aceptada contigo, pero aún me sigo preguntado ¿por qué este caso se esta relacionando contigo? Haz tenido problemas con algún interno- Le cuestioné.

-Por supuesto que no, siempre he tenido un trato profesional con ellos.

-Dra. el resultado esta listo- Informo Kate entregándole el reporte.

-Volvió a dar positivo en heroína.

-Maura podrías realizar la prueba tú misma, sigo sin creer que la victima haya tenido dos muertes al mismo tiempo- Pedí y me sorprendí al ver la expresión que había hecho Kate al escuchar mi petición, podía clasificarla como nerviosismo pero ¿a qué?

-Por supuesto, pero te seguro que Kate no ha cometido ningún error.

-Iré a arriba a comentar lo de tu firma, al parecer estamos contra un caso difícil- Exprese saliendo del lugar.

Regresé y les expliqué tanto a Korsak como a Frost lo que Maura me había mostrado así como la falsificación de su firma, ambos se mostraron extrañados respecto a eso. Indagaron el los documentos y reportes por parte de la universidad y todo parecía ser legal a simple vista. Al llegar la evidencia sacamos todas las fotos que estaban en la pared de la cabaña y comenzamos a clasificarlas y ordenarlas junto con anotaciones que tenían en la parte trasera. Saqué un pequeño diario encontrado en una de las cajas y comencé hojearlo hasta detenerme en un párrafo.

"He descubierto que, el miedo y la desesperación son

Capaces de convertir al más valiente en el más cobarde

De todos, y solo bastan 3 simples pasos para lograr ese

Efecto."

-Creo que nuestra víctima no era el todo inocente- Expliqué al mostrar el texto que había escrito.

-¿3 Pasos? ¿Una metáfora?- Preguntó Frost.

-Quizás- Secundo Korsak sacando otro diario.- Y al parecer lo nombra mucho en cada uno de sus escritos, 3 pasos, 3 pasos, 3 pasos.


	3. You brought the fire

"_You brought the fire"_

El reloj ya marcaba las 10 de la noche y aún seguimos buscando alguna pista referente a los tres pasos, pero era como si aquella información fuese guardada como el mayor descubrimiento de todos los tiempos y detallarlo fuese peligroso. Tomé mi celular al darme cuenta que tenía varios menajes de Maura, al abrirlos leí que había ido a su casa. Me levanté de mi asiento en un sólo movimiento tirando la caja que tenía a mi lado, corrí hasta la puerta mientras llevaba el celular a mi odio intentando contactarla pero me enviaba al buzón de voz.

-¿Ocurre algo Jane?- Preguntó Korsak al ir a recoger lo que había tirado.

-Tengo que irme Maura regreso sola a casa sin avisarme en persona.- Dije sin prestar mucha atención en mis palabras.

-No sabía que fueras muy posesiva Jane- Se burló Frost.

-Muy gracioso Frost, te recuerdo que alguien intentó asesinarla esta mañana sin contar que su firma ha sido falsificada así que no puede estar como si nada pasara.- Expliqué saliendo y corriendo hacia mi auto.

Al subir, intenté marcar varias veces a su celular, pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Aceleré lo más rápido que pude y al llegar a su casa vi su auto estacionado como siempre, pero el interior de la casa estaba completamente oscuro. Bajé del auto y saque mi arma, abrí la puerta y examiné el interior, todo lucía tranquilo, envuelto en un silencio absoluto; las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer por mi mente aumentando el miedo de encontrarla muerta, caminé por el pasillo que me conducía a la recámara principal y divisé un pequeño hilo de luz salir de la puerta, atravesé los escasos pasos que me separaban; abrí la puerta y sin pensarlo más entré apuntando hacia una Maura la cual iba vestida en una camisola roja de encaje sosteniendo una copa con vino blanco.

-¿Enserio Maura?- Dije molesta al verla sorprendida por mi entrada.

- No esperaba una entrada más romántica que tú apuntándome con un arma- Dijo riendo.- ¿Podrías decirme que fue todo eso?

-Te había dicho que me avisarás si salías del edificio y tu idea de avisar es solo enviar unos cuantos mensajes de texto- Dije molesta al haber creído que algo le hubiese ocurrido.

-Quería sorprenderte con una agradable velada, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, creí que sería bueno que tomaras un descanso de al menos 2 horas- Explicó en un tono triste.

-Lo siento Maura, es solo que este caso me ha tenido muy tensa, aún no encuentro algún sospechoso y temo que entre más...- Pero mis palabras fueron acallas por unos suaves y cálidos labios.

-Shhh no hables más, te preparé un baño, porque no lo tomas y cuando termines podemos cenar. - Dijo al besar nuevamente mis labios.

-Debería tener más casos de este tipo, así tú podrías consentirme- Dije entrando al baño.

Al entrar a la bañera sentí la calidez del agua recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, el agua despedía una ligera esencia a rosas, me sumergí por unos segundos hasta calmar la tensión de mis músculos, salí y me encontré frente a Maura quien sostenía con su mano derecha el shampoo. Sonreí y dejé que me asistiera en el baño, sus movimientos eran suaves, lentos y relajantes, acompañados por una pequeña canción que había comenzado a tararear sin darse cuenta, el sonido de su voz me parecía hipnotizante; la espuma rodeo por completo mi cabello obligándome así a cerrar mis ojos y dejar que sus caricias vagaran por todo mi cuerpo. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo deseaba seguir estando en contacto con su piel. Abrí mis ojos y ella ya me esperaba con una toalla, la tomé y sequé mi cuerpo, lo cubrí con una bata de seda que ella me había regalo a pesar de que le había dicho que no era necesario, pero como siempre ella estaba en pro de vestirse bien incluso al salir de bañarse. Sequé los últimos restos de agua con la toalla y salí del baño. Y ahí estaba ella absorta como siempre en sus pensamientos tomando con delicadeza una copa de vino blanco, me acerqué y besé los restos del líquido de sus labios y saboree su dulzura. Ella me observó con dulzura, llevó mi mano a mi mejilla depositando pequeñas caricias, cerré mis ojos permitiéndole que vagaran sus traviesas manos por todo mi rostro. Sostuve su mano entre la mía, deposite una serie de besos en su palma, la observé por varios segundos hasta sentir que nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse.

Retiré la copa que sostenía y la coloqué sobre el mueble aún lado de la cama, me coloqué sobre ella y comencé por besarle, ella susurro una protesta pero quedó en silencio al descender mis labios sobre su cuello, sentí las palpitaciones de su sangre correr por sus venas, sus manos buscar a tientas el cordón de la bata, pero impedí su acción al colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza. La observé desafiante y ella solo pudo suspira al sentir otra vez mis labios sobre su cuello, demoré unos segundos más en unas de las zonas que más amaba de ella, lo recorrí con la yema de mis dedos una y otra vez hasta saciarme. Liberó sus manos y las llevó por mi espalda dibujando pequeños círculos incitándome a seguir, retiré los tirantes de su camisola dejando expuesta su nívea piel, descendí hasta sus pechos, los tomé entre mis manos y llevé la punta de unos de ellos hacia mi boca, la mordí y lamí hasta sentirla completamente dura, alcé mi vista y Maura ya no era consiente de si misma, estaba perdida en el placer de mis caricias. Removí por completo la prenda y su cuerpo me dejó sin aliento, siempre tan perfecta como la primera vez que lo habíamos hecho, jamás olvidaría ese día. Recorrí cada milímetro de su piel con mis labios y manos, exploré rincones que nadie más había visto, gemí en puro éxtasis al sentir las caricias castas de la rubia recorrer mi cuerpo, amaba esa parte tierna y vulnerable de su persona. La besé hasta quedarme sin aliento, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba el deseo. Descendí mi mano hasta llegar a su sexo, sentí su humedad y sin esperar invitación la toqué, mi mente conocía la forma de hacerla llegar al orgasmo, introduje uno de mis dedos y su cuerpo tembló al primer contacto, su respiración se aceleró y se pegó más a mí, movió sus caderas en un vaivén exquisito, seguí torturando aquel pequeño botón que se ocultaba entre sus pliegues, besé sus labios y descendí hasta su abdomen plano, lamí el exterior de su ombligo causándole un ligero cosquilleo hasta descender a su intimidad.

-Te necesito Jane- Habló casi entre jadeos- Jane- gimió Al sentir mis labios besar su húmeda intimidad, sentía como contraía en cada toque en cada succión.- Ja...Por favor- Suplicaba al sentir mis dedos y mi boca torturarla.

-Lo sé y me alegra que sólo yo sea capaz de escucharte gemir de esa forma- Respondí succionando su clítoris.- ¿Te gusta que haga eso?

-Mmmmmh si- jadeo aferrándose a las sabanas- Si Jane- Gimió al sentir mis dedos tocar su punto G.

Introduje dos dedos más sintiendo como resbalaban con facilidad, me excitaba saber que yo era la que provocaba esa reacción en ella, la única que era capaz de romper las barreras de su comportamiento sofisticado y educado para dejar paso a una mujer que se entregaba con pasión. Aceleré el ritmo al sentir como el vaivén de sus caderas aumentaba en cada movimiento, tomé una de sus manos y la incite a que hiciera lo mismo conmigo, sus manos expertas se movían con primicia, susurré su nombre entre jadeos, estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquella rubia, aceleré el ritmo y mi nombre salió de su hermosa voz, alcanzando así ambas el orgasmo.

Me desplomé en la cama y atraje a mi pecho a Maura, besé sus labios una vez más, cerré por unos segundos los ojos. Jugué con su cabello hasta sentir que ya podía gesticular una sola palabra.

-Te amo- Dije abrazándola con fuerzas.

-Yo también te amo Jane- Correspondió mi abrazo.- Por favor no me vuelvas a dejar seis días sola- Dijo sonriendo con malicia-

-Así que el pequeño cuerpo de nuestra querida Dra. se sintió solo todo este tiempo- Dije tomando entre mis manos uno de sus pechos y llevarlo hasta mi boca, mordí su pezón sintiendo su piel arder nuevamente bajo mi contacto-

-Jane- susurro-Deberíamos cenar ¿no crees?- Dijo intentando alejarse de mi.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo- Bromee dándole un beso rápido a sus labios.

-Comer algo sólido que nos provee de carbohidratos los cuales hemos perdido en este reconfortante y excitante ejercicio el cual estoy dispuesta a llevar una rutina sumamente estricta con mi única entrenadora personal- Dijo al colocarse mi bata y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina- Espérame en la cama, en un momento te llevaré la cena- Gritó desde la cocina.

-Esta bien!- Respondí cerrando una vez más mis ojos ignorando el sonido de mi celular, por primera vez no deseaba saber nada de homicidios, solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Maura por lo que decidí poner mi celular en modo silencio.

-Había pensando en comida francesa, quizás un _creme brulee_ para empezar, pero sabía que esto te gustaría aún más- Dijo mostrándome un plato con una hamburguesa y papas fritas, lo tomé con rapidez y comencé a comer sin siquiera esperar a que ella tomara asiento- Que bueno que te haya gustado- Rió entregándome una cerveza.

-Por eso te amo Maura, eres la mejor- Hablé con la boca repleta de papas.

-Jane, no hables con la boca llena- Me reprimió mordiendo una de sus papas fritas.

-Esta bien- Respondió comiendo al mismo tiempo y riendo al sentir la mirada de reproche de su parte.

Al terminar la cena, me ofrecí a lavar los platos y a recoger un poco el desorden que había ocasionado en su cuarto, coloqué mi ropa en el cesto y llevé mi placa y mi arma en el mueble del lado derecho de la cama. Me dejé caer y sentí una pequeña mano intentar desatar el nudo de mi bata, tomé sus dedos y los llevé a mis labios, los besé y los dejé cerca de mi pecho justo donde ella pudiera sentir los latidos de mi corazón. La observé de reojo, siempre mostraba esa mirada de fascinación al sentir el bombeo continuo de sangre, como ella solía decir. La abracé y permanecimos así durante varias horas hasta que el sonido del celular de Maura sonó sin descanso.

-Dra. Isles- Respondió de inmediato- Si aquí está, esta bien yo le digo- Finalizó la llamada- Jane era el Sargento Korsak necesita que vayas a la estación urgente- Explicó volviendo a colocarse sobre mi pecho- Supongo que todos en el departamento sabe que no somos solo amigas- Dijo avergonzada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le cuestioné con mi voz ligeramente más ronca al sentir sus besos descender por mi abdomen.

-Por que dijo: "Perdón que las interrumpa" Fue un poco incómodo, quizás mañana me ausente- Rió al besarme y obligarme a levantarme- Anda Jane te esperan, quizás es sobre el caso. Si necesitas algo avísame e iré enseguida.

-Descuida Maura mejor duerme un poco más y yo veo como evitar que te salga urticaria al intentar mentir sobre nuestra relación o mejor evitar que compres compulsivamente al estar nerviosa y preocupada- Reí al levantarme y comenzar a cambiarme

Sentí la mirada de Maura en mi espalda mientras me vestía, al abrochar el último botón de mi camisa giré y me encontré con un par de esmeraldas observándome atentamente. Me acerqué y aspiré con fuerza su exquisito aroma, la besé sin demora disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios y sin darme cuenta me encontraba sobre ella, saboreando cada milímetro de su piel, no deseaba apartarme quería yacer a su lado pero ella encontró la fuerza y se aparto de mi cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábanas, sonrió y con su pierna me empujó de la cama. Yo reí a su acción, me levanté y besé su frente, le prometí que al terminar el caso la invitaría a cenar al lugar que ella deseara sin importar el costo, ella asintió y cerró sus ojos al verme salir de la habitación.

Eran apenas las 5:00 a.m. las carreteras aún estaba un poco desérticas por lo que llegar a la departamento de policía me tomo escasos 20 minutos tomando en cuenta que había hecho una parada rápida para comprar rosquillas y café. Al llegar vi que tanto Korsak como Frost se encontraba absortos en su trabajo investigando el caso. Coloqué una caja de rosquillas y tres vasos de café, ellos escucharon el ruido y alzaron la vista; pude notar que me observaran curiosos esperando a que dijera algo, pero simplemente no formularon en voz alta la pregunta por lo que me limité a no responder.

-Y bien ¿qué tenemos ahora?- Cuestioné tomando asiento en mi escritorio.

-Jane esto quizás sea un poco incómodo pero algo obvio para todos- Dijo nervioso Frost al mover entre sus manos unas fotografías- Pero queríamos que tú lo supieras antes de Cavanaugh - Continuo esperando apoyo de Korsak la cual nunca llego.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Cuestioné comenzando a creer que se trataba de Hyot-¿Es Hyot? - Pregunté al fin al ver que Frost no continuaba.

-¿Tú y la Dra. Isles son pareja?- Preguntó al fin

Al escucharlo reí divertida, pues en mi mente había formulado que su preocupación se relacionaba con Hyot- ¿En verdad tengo que responder?- Intenté calmar la risa pero me era imposible, jamás pensé que reaccionarían de esa manera, pero callé al darme cuenta que tanto Korsak como Frost permanecían en silencio.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Responde Jane- Preguntó esta vez Korsak.

-Si es mi novia, hay algún problema con ello.- Esta vez mi voz sonó molesta.- No creí que fuera un delito- Dije a la defensiva.

-Claro que no Jane, te preguntamos por que encontramos esto entre las pertenencia de la víctima- Me entregó Frost las fotos que tenía en sus manos. En ella estamos Maura y yo en diferentes lugar, pero la mayoría estábamos en su casa. Las apreté con fuerza al ver que la mitad de las fotos sólo se encontraba Maura y lo peor era que habían sido tomadas en el interior de su casa. Alcé la vista y vi que mis compañeros se encontraban a mi lado, me puse de pie dispuesta a ir por Maura en este mismo momento, Korsak adivinó lo que intentaba hacer y me detuvo.

-Si te vas en este momento Cavanaugh llegará y nos pedirá que le digamos como va la investigación y si descubre que ustedes están implicadas las sacará y sabes que necesitamos de ti y la Dra. Isles- Explicó

-¿Me estás pidiendo que dejé al psicópata dentro de casa de Maura, de mi novia?- Exclamé furiosa tomando las llaves del auto.

-Estuviste con ella toda la noche, no creo que sea tan idiota como para arriesgarse a entrar a la casa- Dijo Frost impidiendo que pasara.- Tranquilízate Jane ya hemos enviamos a una patrulla para que asegure el área, además ella no tardará en llegar a la estación- Dijo al indicarme que tomará asiento.- Tenemos que investigar que relación existía entre nuestra víctima y ustedes- Relató colocándose frente a la pizarra donde se encontraban nuestras pistas, observó las fotos pero no colocó ninguna.

-Sigo creyendo que esto es obra de Hyot, mi instinto jamás se equivoca- Hablé aún con las fotos entre mis manos. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ver a salvo a Maura, necesitaba verla pero sabía que no podía irme de la estación debía averiguar lo que ocurría antes que Cavanaugh llegará.


	4. Around the sun

"_Around the sun"_

El tiempo parecía transcurrir de forma rápida al ver hacia el reloj las manecillas marcaban las 10:00 a.m. Por un instante había olvidado mi preocupación por Maura, estaba tan concentrada en descifrar las pocas pistas que teníamos que incuso no escuché el timbre de mi celular hasta que la vi entrar por la puerta de la oficina cargando dos vasos de café y un par de emparedados. Al ver que se acercaba oculté las fotos que horas antes me habían entregado, por el momento no deseaba asustarla ni mucho menos quería decirle hasta que punto ella estaba implicada en el caso. Le sonreí como de costumbre y ella me ofrecí uno de los vasos junto con un emparedado. Me susurró que me había saltado el desayuno con ella. Vi que se encontraba nerviosa al recordar la llamada de Korsak en la llamada y divisé entre su cuello aquel inconfundible salpullido.

-Tranquila ellos aún no lo saben- Mentí al observar a Frost y a Korsak lo cual ellos entendieron y apartaron la mirada de nosotras- Vamos bajemos unos minutos a la morgue- Le pedí. Ella aceptó. Caminamos hacia el elevador y al entrar sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

-Buenos días- Dijo sonriendo pero vio algo en mi expresión que la hizo callar y esperar a que hablara sin embargo las palabras no salían de mi boca, no sabía como explicarle.

-Buenos días- Respondí al besarla e intentar olvidar el tema el cual jamás se abordo.- Perdón estaba un poco distraía con el caso, hemos encontrado nuevas evidencias y cada vez me resulta más difícil tener un culpable- Expliqué al caminar hacia su oficina- Quizás debería regresar a la oficina Maur, me gustaría almorzar contigo, pero…

-Ssssh, entiendo detective- Dijo besando mi mejilla- Ese homicida no se va a encontrar solo, nos vemos en la noche- Se despidió entrando a su oficina.

Caminé de nuevo al elevador cuando vi a lo lejos a Kate la asistente de la forense caminar con dificultad, sostenía entre su mano derecha un bisturí y en la izquierda un pequeño cuadro, aquel detalle me llamó la atención pues las dimensiones del objeto eran semejantes a los nuevos cuadros que Maura había recibido; mi respiración se detuvo al recordar los cuadros que aparecían en cada unas de las fotos de las víctimas. Subí con prisa hasta la oficina, le pedí a Frost que sacará todas las fotos que habíamos encontrados, al entregármelas noté que en cada una estaban los cuadros y al compararlas las marcas en los cuerpos eran diferentes, pero seguían un patrón el cuál era casi imperceptible.

-El homicida elige sus víctimas regalándoles unos cuadros- Expliqué al mostrarles las fotos y señalando al mismo tiempo los patrones que se repetían una y otra vez.

-Pero no sabemos quien reparte los cuadros- Habló Korsak al observar de nuevo las fotos y compararlas con la de nuestra victima. En la víctima no se encontró ningún cuadro- Dijo al mostrarme la foto.

La observé durante varios segundos sin poder percatar algún patrón, examinaba la escena del crimen una y otra vez, las marcas en sus amos y la pequeña cortada en el cuello, pero nada indicaba nada hasta que un vago recuerdo se arremolinó en mi mente, aquellos cuadros me eran familiar porque los había visto en la oficina de - Maura- Dije soltando la foto y corriendo hacia la morgue. Frost percibió algo y me siguió sin esperar alguna orden. Entramos y el lugar estaba vació no había rastros de Maura, entré a su oficina y el lugar parecía estar en orden salvo por un pequeño detalle- Los cuadros que días antes decoraban la pared de Maura ya no estaban- Dije al recordar lo que sus asistente llevaba en su mano minutos antes- Fue ella, todo esté tiempo- Dije a nadie en particular.

-Jane, mira esto- Me llamó Frost desde el escritorio de Maura, sobre el había una pequeña caja decorada con un enorme moño rojo, tomé el paquete y lo abrí mi mente quedó en shock al ver el bisturí y la pequeña tarjeta_. _

"_Todo inicio tiene fin y todo fin tiene un inicio" _

Arrugué el papel con todas mis fuerzas, lo que más había temido estaba ocurriendo, todo esto había sido obra de él no me cabía la menor duda y había sido tan ciega para no ver lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a mis ojos. Golpeé con fuerza la pared hasta que mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, Frost impidió un golpe más, me pidió que me controlara o de lo contrario me sacaría del caso, debía mostrarme concentrada y averiguar donde se había llevado a la forense. Lo observé y tomé la caja junto con la nota la cual la analizaríamos entre los tres para averiguar el paradero de Maura. Frost le explicó lo que había ocurrido y las sospechas que tenía sobre la asistente de la Dra. Isles; él buscó información acerca de su ultima salida del departamento de policías, por lo visto nadie sabía de ella. Incluso bajo a cafetería a preguntarle a mi madre si había visto a Maura y ella explicó que había salido junto con una mujer de escasos 25 años de cabello corto rojizo, el agradeció y le dijo que si la veía que le avisará que la estábamos esperando en la oficina mi madre no sospechó y continuó con su rutina normal. Buscamos su paradero durante varias horas. La noche ya había recaído en la ciudad y aún no sabíamos nada de ella, comencé por mover involuntariamente mis manos, lo que siempre ocurría cuando se trataba de él y sin darme cuenta recordé cuando Maura tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y calmaba mi ansiedad, cubrí mi rostro y un grito ahogado salió desde lo profundo de mi garganta, comenzaba a sentirme inútil, imaginaba lo que le podía estar pasando y mis miedos aumentaban a gran escala.

-Jane, jane- Repetía una y otra vez Frost hasta que logro captar mi atención- La asistente ha entrado a la morgue- Dijo intentando no sonar alegre- En este momento Korsak ha ordenado que la lleven a la sala de interrogatorios.- Sus palabras me sacaron de mi trance y asentí sin siquiera verlo.

Entramos a la sala de interrogación y ahí estaba ella detrás del vidrio esperando a ser interrogada; sus movimientos mostraban nerviosismo, sus ojos buscaban alguna salida, pero ambas sabíamos que aquello sería imposible. Respiré hondo, necesitaba estar tranquila y concentrada, no debía perder la cordura si es que deseaba encontrar a Maura lo más rápido posible. Esperé a Korsak, pero el sólo se limitaba a verme, quizás intentaba descifrar la intensidad de mis emociones y como si hubiese leído su mente la pregunta fue formulada con temor.

-¿Estás en condiciones de interrogarla?- Me cuestionó sin dejar de ver a través del vidrio.

-Por supuesto- Respondí ocultando el odio hacia ella- Debemos entrar, cada segundo es importante- Dije abriendo la puerta y mirando directamente a los ojos de Kate. Pude ver que su respiración se había acelerado, sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más notorios, sonreí ocultando el deseo de estrangularle en ese mismo momento. Espere a que Korsak cerrara la puerta. -Hola Kate- Hablé en un tono suave y tranquilo, necesitaba hacerle creer que ella estaría a salvo conmigo si me decía lo que necesitaba.- Quizás te preguntes que haces aquí, pero no debes alarmarte, es sólo rutina. Verás la Dra. Isles ha desaparecido y nadie la ha visto y quizás tú sabías a donde se había ido- Expliqué forzándome a no perder la concentración.

-La última vez que la vi fue en la mañana cuando fuimos a comprar el desayuno, después ella se dirigió a su oficina- Relató desviando la mirada cada vez que pronunciaba cada palabra.- Lo último que me dijo es que iría con usted a entregarle unos documentos.

-¿Y sabías algo acerca de esos documentos?- Cuestionó Korsak anotando en su libreta.

-Lo desconozco.

-Dime, qué relación mantenías con la Dra. Isles, al parecer eran muy unidas- Cuestioné observando como su máscara comenzaba a quebrantarse poco a poco, debía hacerle creer que Maura estaba enamorada de ella para así conseguir respuestas de su paradero.

-Solo profesional- Dijo ruborizándose.- Ella es más cercana a usted ¿no detective Rizzoli?- Me cuestionó olvidando en qué posición se encontraba.

-En lo absoluto, ella solo es compañera de trabajo, sin embargo ella ha hablado mucho de ti, hasta puedo decir que siente un gran afecto por ti, más que amigas- Expliqué observando como Korsak y Kate me veían impresionados, pero ninguno pudo descifrar hasta donde era mentira mi relato. Observé como Kate se relajaba en cada segundo que transcurría; habían pasado escasos 10 minutos y ella parecía no querer decir nada del paradero de Maura hasta que la sólo mención de Hyot y la muerte hicieron estragos en su fachada de no saber nada, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando y no debía perderla.

-¿Sabes que lo que te haya prometido Hyot jamás lo cumplirá verdad? Pero si me dices en donde la tiene te prometo traerla a salvo para que pueda estar contigo- Dije sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Podrías decirme en dónde la tiene?

-Él me prometió que jamás la lastimaría, solo quería llegar a ti- Dijo envuelta en llanto- Él no le hará nada- repetía una y otra vez intentando creer en sus propias palabras pero sabía que aquello solo era una mentira.-

-¿Recuerdas a dónde la llevaste?- Supliqué al comenzar a creer que Hyot sabía lo que ocurriría y no le diera el lugar en donde se encontraría.- Kate te recuerdo que el tiempo está en nuestra contra, necesitamos saber en donde esta la Dra. Isles- Grité al golpear la mesa y asustarla.

-Jane- Dijo Korsak

-No sé en dónde se encuentran, él sólo me dijo que la sacara del departamento de policía sin levantar sospecha, él vino por ella personalmente y me entregó un paquete y me ordenó que lo dejará en la oficina de la Dra.- Relató abrazándose a si misma.

Sus palabras me habían caído como un balde de agua helada, me estaba diciendo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde encontrar a Maura, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse a cada segundo y como lo había predicho, él había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle, sabía que encontraría a Kate culpable y por ello no permitió llevar a Maura hasta él. Golpeé de nuevo la mesa con fuerza y en un solo movimiento arrastré el cuerpo de Kate hasta la pared, Korsak se levantó y me sostuvo del brazo pero mi fuerza era mayor a la de él en aquel instante. Estaba decidida a acabar con ella, por haberla entregado a Hyot por condenarla a morir.

-Detective Jane Rizzoli, suéltela o me veré obligado a encerrarla- Intentó separarme- Jane ella no sabe nada de la Dra. Isles, debemos seguir buscando no hagas una tontería, ella aún esta viva.

-Sabes Korsak no me molestaría ir a la cárcel por matar a esta escoria por haber entregado a Maura, me alegraría mucho verla morir por mis propias manos- Dije sujetándola con fuerza por el cuello.

-Jane recuerda que ella aún espera que la rescates- Sus palabras me habían hecho entrar en razón, solté a Kate y salí del lugar antes de cometer una tontería.

Me dirigí hacia la oficina y tomé de nuevo el paquete que Hyot había dejado, no entendía lo que trataba de decir, busqué alguna dirección pero la caja esta en blanco; qué significado podía tener un bisturí y aquella extraña nota. Escuché que Korsak llegaba sin ninguna información que nos ayudará, Frost investigó en la base de datos alguna conexión que tuviera Kate con Hyot pero su registro era impecable, de nuevo él se había encargado de todo, era como si siguiéramos su libreto al pie de la letra, sin errores hasta que al mover mis manos involuntariamente noté las cicatrices que él había hecho, había encontrado la última pieza del rompecabezas.

"_Todo inicio tiene fin y todo fin tiene un inicio" _

-Sé dónde está Maura- Dije tomando la nota junto con el bisturí- En el mismo lugar en donde comenzó todo, planea matar a Maura

-Pero tú siempre fuiste su objetivo ¿por qué ahora es diferente?- Cuestionó Frost con miedo.

-Si él mata a Maura acabará conmigo de una vez; descubrió lo que ella significa para mi, sabe que no es una simple amiga o un amor pasajero sino mi vida, si ella muere yo lo haré y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda salvarme incluso matarlo con mi propias manos no me dará el alivio que busco, él está terminando su trabajo con primicia- Relaté tomando mi arma junto con el bisturí. Korsak pidió refuerzos.

Salimos de la estación a gran velocidad, el tiempo estaba jugando un papel muy importante y perderlo nos llevaría a lamentarnos, al estar cerca del lugar noté que todo a nuestro alrededor estaba en silencio, sin duda todo estaba planeado, sabía que encontraría la respuesta y que rodearía el lugar; Hyot sabía que no tendría salida pero a él eso poco le importaba pues sabía que este sería su último trabajo, estaba deseando verme presa de la desesperación al ver a Maura morir entre sus manos, sufriendo sin poder siquiera salvarla. Cerré mis ojos intentando borrar las imágenes que se arremolinaban en mi mente, salí del carro y le informé a Korsak que debía entrar sola ya que cualquier movimiento en falso y Maura moriría. Tanto él como Frost me aseguraron que estarían en la espera de la señal, yo asentí y entre. El lugar me resultó escalofriante, la atmosfera era densa y sentía en cada paso que mis piernas evitaban acercarse más, los recuerdos de tiempos atrás aparecieron mezclado con los sueños que días antes había tenido, di un paso más hasta visualizar a Maura sentada en el centro, amarrada de las manos y las piernas, su boca era cubierta por cinta y aunque su rostro se rehusaba a expresar algo sabía que por dentro se estaba muriendo del miedo, mi corazón de detuvo pues por un momento pensé en correr y desatarla, quería abrazarla y decir que estaba a salvo pero aquello me parecía apenas un sueño. Me acerqué más a ella y tras las sombras apareció Hyot sosteniendo entre sus manos un bisturí, su rostro irradiaba de felicidad y satisfacción, leía cada uno de mis pensamientos.

-La estábamos esperando Detective Rizzoli- Saludó Hyot acercándose a Maura con una alegre sonrisa- Como podrá ver la Dra. Isles ha estado muy callada desde su llegada, sería agradable escuchar su voz ¿no lo creé?- Cuestionó retirando de un solo movimiento la cinta que cubría sus labios dejando varias heridas en ellos.- ¿Quiere decir algunas palabras Doctora?- Maura no pronunció ningún sonido solo me veía fijamente y aunque ella no hablara sabía exactamente lo que sentía, miedo pero no por ella sino por mi, no quería verme sufrir.

-Déjala ir Hyot es a mi a quien quieres- Mi voz sonó llena de miedo y desesperación, alcé mi arma y apunté hacia el pecho de Hyot un solo disparo y la pesadilla terminaría.

-Claro que es a ti a quien quiero, pero descubrí que ya no eres la misma desde la primera vez que nos vimos Jane, no, ahora eres más fuerte y llena de vida y todo gracias a nuestra querida Dra. Isles ¿ella representa tu vida entera verdad?- Cuestionó colocando el bisturí sobre su mano derecha- Sería una lástima que estas bellas manos se estropearan con una horrible cicatriz. Aún sigo esperando su respuesta Detective.

-Verdaderamente no me importa- Hablé, debía ganar un poco de tiempo y acercarme más a ella, comenzaba a tener un plan y esperaba que Korsak lo adivinara- Lo que ella representa para mi es una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, como veras ella podría vivir sin trabajar, tiene su vida asegurada y aquello me resulta más atractivo, no puedo creer que tú hayas creído que yo estaba enamorada de ella- Dije riéndome y soltando el arma. Caminé despreocupada hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ambos, observé en su expresión confusión.

-No me engañes querida, sé que estas actuando, ¿acaso no viste las fotos que les tomé? Aquello no me parecía actuación o ¿usted que creé Doctora?

-Ambos son muy ingenuos, pero de ella no me sorprende, después de vivir una infancia terrible en la que sus padres jamás le prestaron atención era normal ver que tan deseosa estaba de encontrar el amor, sin embargo jamás creí que tú el gran Hyot creyera aquella farsa, así que si deseas matarla me harás las cosas más fáciles, tendré acceso a su dinero sin tener que pretender que la amo- Mis palabras sonaban frías y odiaba todo lo que estaba diciendo, vi la expresión de Maura y me confortó saber que ella sabía que era solo un plan para distraerlo. Di otro paso más, dos pasos más me separaban de Maura, necesitaba encontrar las palabras que me dieran la oportunidad de conseguirlo y al meter la mano en mi bolsillo noté el objeto filoso que había guardado, sonreí y supe que está era mi oportunidad, observé detrás de mi y supe que Korsak estaba ahí, solo era cuestión de un segundo.

-Si lo que dices es verdad Jane no te molestará que acabe con su vida ¿verdad?- Se acercó a ella y toco su rostro con el filo del bisturí lo recorrió por su cuello hasta descender a sus pechos hasta llevarlo a su mano derecha, presionó el bisturí pero sin cortar su piel, mi respiración de detuvo pero antes de que él notará caminé hacia él tomando entre mis manos el bisturí que había enviado.

-De hecho me alegraría hacer los honores, después de todo este tiempo, comprendí porque lo habías hecho y desearía ser tu aprendiz- Dije mostrándole con alegría el pequeño objeto metálico. En sus ojos vi alegría, había conseguido distraerlo.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire al sentir la mirada de Hyot fija en cada uno de mis movimientos, observé a mí alrededor y tras las sombras vi tanto a Korsak como a Frost dispuestos a actuar; me moví con calma al intentar cortar la cuerda que mantenía sujeta la mano derecha de Maura, al hacerlo sostuve con fuerza el bisturí este era el momento, era todo o nada, sentí como el ritmo de mi corazón se detuvo, observé por última vez a Maura y susurré un pequeño "te amo", alcé mi mano y con un rápido movimiento encajé el bisturí sentí las palpitaciones de su pulso, la sangre brotar por el corte y en aquel segundo de descuido me abalancé sobre Maura, grité que dispararan y el sonido de las armas cubrió todo el lugar, no había forma de escapar el fin de Hyot era este y aunque hubiera deseado matarlo con mis propias manos elegí salvarla a ella. Corté las cuerdas que sujetaban sus piernas y la abracé con fuerza, su cuerpo tembló al contacto y un llanto se hizo escuchar, ocultó su rostro entre mi pecho, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mi saco, susurrando en cada segundo mi nombre. Besé su cabellera una y otra vez, necesitaba que supiera que todo había terminado.

-Amor, todo ha acabado él ha muerto- Susurré al acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo.- He venido por ti, perdón por tardar un poco, pero aquí estoy mírame, amor aquí estoy, abre tus ojos- Repetía una y otra vez pero ella se rehusaba a salir de tu trance.- Maura amor, aquí estoy y jamás me apartaré de ti, eres mi vida.

-Jane, jane- Era lo único que podía decir. La cargué y ella se aferró a mi cuello como una niña pequeña la cual es asustada por la antigua historia del "coco"-No me dejes, nunca- Susurró.

-Jamás lo haré.- Observé el cuerpo inerte de Hyot sobre el suelo cubierto por sangre, alcé la mirada y ahí estaban todos observándonos, sentí una extraña emoción pues a esta altura todos ya eran consientes de lo que Maura significaba para mi.- Korsak me has salvado por segunda ocasión- Dije sin molestarme siquiera por el ligero peso de Maura sobre mis brazos.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos para ti Jane- Respondió. –Fue muy valiente de tu parte, los paramédicos están por entrar, debes revisar el corte en tu mano- Dijo observando la sangre que brotaba de esta.

-Descuida no es nada, sólo quiero que la revisen- Dije aferrándola más a mi cuerpo- ¿Podrías avisarle a Cavanaugh como termino esto? Llevaré a Maura a su casa necesita descansar después de todo esto- Pedí al dejarla con los paramédicos mientras uno de ellos vendaba mi mano. Korsak asintió y una sincera sonrisa de alegría brotó de sus labios, a él se unió Frost quien mostraba alivió después de varias horas de incertidumbre. Divisó a los lejos a la forense quien era atendida por dos paramédicos quienes la revisaban evitando que tuviera alguna herida.

-Me alegro mucho por ambas- Dijo palmeando mi espalda.- Será un poco triste para Frankie cuando se enteré que su hermana siempre consigue lo mejor- Rió al ver como mi puño chocaba contra su brazo

-Lo difícil será decirle a mi madre- Dije con un deje de miedo. Los tres reímos, al saber que el caso estaba resulto y que Maura estaba a salvo. Me despedí de ambos y me dirigí hacia donde estaba la forense, al verme se alejó de los paramédicos y corrió a mi encuentro, me abrazó y sentí las lágrimas caer hasta mi camisa, la cargué como lo había hecho antes y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo.

Al salir de la bodega nos dirigimos directo a su casa, durante todo el trayecto se fue aferrada de mi pecho como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudieran separarla de mi lado, pasé un brazo por su cuerpo atrayéndola a mí, complicando manejar, pero después de varios minutos habíamos llegado a su casa; la cargué y la llevé al interior, la deposité en su cama y con cuidado retiré la ropa dejándola en ropa interior. Deposité un beso en su frente y cuando me alejaba para prepararle un baño ella tomó mi mano y en un solo movimiento me atrajo a ella, me besó con desesperación, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro cayendo hasta sus pechos, respondí su beso, la aferraba más a mi cuerpo, su boca comenzó un baile desenfrenado, sus labios exigían más en cada movimiento obligándonos a separarnos por la falta de oxígeno, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo bajo la ropa, buscaban cada milímetro de mi piel, examinaban rincones que incluso yo desconocía; en un solo movimiento quedó sobre mi, sus ojos aun vidriosos mostraban una excitación que ella misma desconocía. Atraje su rostro hasta el mío aspirando su aroma con fuerzas hasta sentir que mis pulmones estaban impregnados de su fragancia, cerré mis ojos y la besé hasta sentir que éramos solo una persona.

-Jamás te dejaré Maura, eres mi vida- Susurré al abrazarla- Sé que tienes miedo en estos momentos pero me tienes aquí a tu lado como siempre lo has hecho, así que no temas más pues yo cuidaré de ti- Cubrí su cuerpo con las sábanas de su cama.

-Te amo Jane y nunca tuve miedo de Hyot, tenía miedo de no volver a verte una ves mas y privarme de decirte lo mucho que te amo- Susurró sollozando casi en silencio. Acaricié su cabello hasta sentir que poco a poco de iba relajando, repetía una y otra ves lo mucho que la amaba y que jamás la dejaría, le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado aún incluso cuando ella no lo deseará.- Aun no puedo creer que hayamos tardado cinco años para darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos- Dijo besándome tiernamente.

-Digamos que la forense tardo un poco más de tiempo en asimilar las cosas porque la detective siempre supo a quien le pertenecía su corazón- Reí sobre su cuello al dejar una reguera de besos sobre el.- Te amo y tendremos esto para siempre.


End file.
